


Spencer Squared

by GoringWriting



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Psych
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Case Fic, Crossover Pairings, Dating, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pineapples, Sad Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: What happens when the BAU heads to Santa Barbara on a case? Hilariousness, jealousy, dating and pineapples galore.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Jules, what's shaking?" Shawn asks and punctuates the sentence with a shake of his body. 

"Shawn, you need to go. The Chief called in an elite FBI team called the BAU to take a look at our serial killer case," Juliet says.

"I've heard of the BAU. Pretty high profile," Shawn says.

"Are you kidding? I heard that David Rossi is going to be coming with them...do you think it'd be weird if I were to ask him to sign one of his books for me?" Buzz says a copy of the book in his arms.

"Wait till after the case maybe," Juliet says not wanting to crush the officer's hopes. Shawn seems to be grinning excitedly and scrolling through his phone looking for something.

He seems to find it, if the small 'a ha' he gives is any indication. Then Shawn is out like a rocket past Carlton and out of the station.

Carlton turns to yell at him about running in the station but Shawn is already gone.

"What's gotten into Spencer?" Carlton asks and Juliet has to shrug because who even knows what goes on in the Psychic's head. Ever Gus can't tell half the time. 

"I don't know. I mentioned the BAU and that's what happened," Juliet says. 

"He's probably worried about them showing him to be a fake," Carlton says and sits at his desk and Juliet sighs and goes back to her paperwork.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spencer watches Rossi text away on his phone. He's never seen the older man texting that quickly except when it's for a case.

"You got a hot date on the other end of that phone Rossi?" Derek asks sitting down next to Spencer.

"Yes but not for me," Rossi says and puts the phone away.

"For who then?" Garcia asks voice coming through the video feed. 

"No one you need to worry about," Rossi says.

"Speaking of dates, Spence did you call my friend Jill? She was really excited to meet you," JJ says.

"Sorry, I've been busy," Spencer says.

"Busy doing what?"

"I went and got another PhD," Spencer says and Hotch boards the plane and talk turns to the case they are going to be working on.

Spencer is glad for the distraction. The truth is he's never going to call the women that JJ tried to set him up with. There's nothing wrong with the women she picks...

...except that they're women.

Sure Spencer has been interested in women before. But he also likes men. He just hasn't happened to find the right one yet. 

He hasn't told anyone at the BAU that he likes men. It's not that he thinks they won't be supportive. It's just he doesn't feel the need to.

Spencer focuses back in on the case just in time to tell Hotch how many boats are on Lake Mead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dad! Uncle Dave is going to be coming here," Shawn says pulling up to his dad's house.

"If he's coming here he must be on a case. Which means don't bother him," Henry says.

"He already texted me saying I could help if it's okay with the Agent in charge. Supposedly they talk about me a lot," Shawn grins.

"Invite him to dinner. Him and his team," Henry says.

"Awesome, can Gus come?" Shawn asks checking the time. He has to hurry back to the station if he wants to make it back in time to meet the BAU outside.

"Invite Lassiter and O'Hara. We'll need a lot of mouths to clear out this food," Henry says.

"I'll ask but this doesn't seem like Lassie's kind of thing," Shawn says before putting his helmet on and riding back toward the station.


	2. Chapter 2

“Welcome to Santa Barbara PD. I’m Chief Vick and Detectives O’Hara and Lassiter are the police assigned to the case. They can tell you anything you need to know about the case. I must say I am curious as to why you all chose to come here. From what I understand you usually split your team into different groups so you can examine multiple things at once,” Vick says. 

“One of our Agents wanted to bring along his nephew. He’s consulted on a few cases with us and we could use his insight into the area,” Hotch says and Reid looks at him. Nephew? Since when does Rossi have a nephew and since when has he ever consulted on a case with them? Was it maybe before Spencer and some of the others joined the team? Maybe it was back before the BAU was even the BAU. Reid has no idea how old this nephew could possibly be. He could be Spencer’s age or much older. 

“What’s his name? We really could use a new consultant. Our current one is more of a circus…” Detective Lassiter starts to say only to be cut off by his partner. 

“What Carlton means is that our current consultant is a little...eccentric. But, he does always give us useful information,” Detective O’Hare says, shooting her partner a look. When Reid looks at Rossi he can see something in the man’s eyes. Something like amusement he thinks. If Lassiter were an unsub he would be in trouble right about now. 

I’m sure my Nephew will be excited to work with you,” Rossi says.

“What’s his name, maybe we’ve heard of him,” O’Hara asks and Reid hears a motorcycle and then a man in a plaid shirt and leather jacket is running across the lawn.

“Spencer what are you doing!” Lassiter snaps and Reid is very confused until the newcomer launches himself into Rossi’s arms. 

“Uncle Dave! It’s so good to see you! You look so different, you’re getting a bit of gray it seems. Still doing better than Dad, his hair is almost gone. Thank god we got him on the transplant list. He’s going to be the first man with Chimp hair on his head. It’s going to be amazing,” the man says.

“Ah Shawn good to see you weren’t too affected by all the things you’ve gone through lately with…”

“Yeah, we’re all doing just fine. Mom is off Brain Picking, Dad is fishing and barbecuing when he isn’t working here. How goes all your serial killer catching?” He asks and Reid finally gets a decent look...Are there Pineapples on his socks?

“SPENCER! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?” Lassiter asks and Reid looks at him. 

“I am saying hi to my Uncle, Lassi Frass. But you’re right I should introduce myself. Hotch you already know me so no need there, but to everyone else, hey I’m Shawn Spencer,” the man says and things finally click for Reid. 

“Well this is going to get confusing very quickly as we have a Dr. Spencer Reid on our team,” Hotch says.

“Don’t worry the only people who call me Spencer are Lassie and Chief Vick. I’m sure Lassie will call Dr. Reid as such and the same can be said for Chief Vick. Now, it’s my chance to figure out who you each are. Obviously I know Uncle Dave and Hotch, did Jack like the Legos I sent him?”

“Yes, although he leaves them everywhere,” Hotch says. 

“Be glad you haven’t stepped on one yet,” Shawn says and then turns to survey the rest of them. 

“I’ll start with the ladies first. Let’s see, bad ass, professional, an air of mystery...You must be the lovely Agent Prentiss. Next, warm, stern, but with compassion in her eyes, you must be Agent Jareau. Professional and elegant, hello Dr. Lewis. Now last but probably my favorite is the fun, fabulous, Goddess Garcia,” Shawn says.

“He certainly has the Rossi charm,” Emily says, raising an eyebrow at Rossi. 

“Oh, we’re related through something stronger than blood,” Shawn says and then he turns to the guys and Reid watches him closely. There’s something in the pit of his stomach that he can’t quite identify. He knows he’s felt like this before but… no it couldn’t be that. 

“Now the gentlemen. Strong and protective... you’re Agent Morgan,” Shawn says.

“What, you not gonna call us lovely?” Morgan asks. 

“I can if you want Hotstuff. Moving on...General Fun Dad vibe...Agent Simmons, welcome to Santa Barbara. Let's see...Agent Alvez you’re just as cool as Rossi made you sound. Which means you must be the super smart, passionate, and strong Dr. Reid,” Shawn says and Reid feels like he should say something but it’s like his mouth is offline and he can’t get it back on before Reid turns back to Hotch and Rossi. 

“Dad said all of you are invited to dinner. Lassie, you, Chief Vick and Jules can come too,” Shawn says.

“As exciting as this has been, we really should get back to the case,” Chief Vick says. 

“Oh you mean the Woodcreek Valley killer? I already know how to find our killer. You’re welcome.”


End file.
